Out of Whack
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry can't help but wonder how things got so out of whack? What was Hagrid thinking when he bred Fluffy? How does Harry deal with it? Written for Mythology Assignment 9 task 12 on HSOW&W!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's written for Mythology: The Twelve Labours of Hercules Assignment 9 task 12 on HSOW&W! There is a prompt used from the AYCEtDIC on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Mythology: The Twelve Labours of Hercules - **Task 12:** Cerberus - Write about Fluffy

AYCEtDIC: 56. (book title) Out of Whack

 **Word Count: 740 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry shrugged his shoulders when Ginny started asking him again what Hagrid wanted.

"Ginny, I already told you I don't know. He just said it was an idea he had for the kids and to stop by his hut so that I can meet and talk to him. At least it is the summer so I won't be mobbed by students wanting autographs. You would think they would be over that by now," he said rolling his eyes. Harry got up from the breakfast table and gave James, Al, and baby Lily a kiss on the head while James and Al ate and Lily wore more than she ate as Ginny tried to feed her the mushy peas. "I will be back as soon as I can," he said, heading to the door, not wanting to go near Ginny who looked less then thrilled with the amount of peas she was wearing.

Harry left the house and apparated to Hogwarts to go see what Hagrid had come up with now.

For the first time since he saw Hogwarts, Harry absolutely dreaded what he was seeing. The only time he hated the sight more was right after the Final Battle with Voldemort.

Harry could admit, even if only to himself, even though he was a seasoned Auror, he wanted to flee in terror at the sight in front of him.

There, laying on the ground behind Hagrid's hut, sunning himself and taking a nap was Fluffy. Hagrid was currently leaning over a large basket near the monster hound and Harry really feared what he would find in that basket.

He walked onto the grounds anyway and over to Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid!" Harry called.

"'Arry! Good ter see ya! Glad yer could make it. Come look see here." Hagrid, answered, waving him over to the basket. Now Harry was really worried.

He was right to be worried as Hagrid revealed what was in the basket. At first he had thought he hadn't needed to worry after all and that Hagrid was taking care of 9 puppies. And then his eyes zeroed in on the fact that there were only three bodies.

"Hagrid?" Harry questioned hesitantly, really hoping this wasn't where he thought it was going.

"Ay! I bred Fluffy and they had three pups!" Hagrid explained, gesturing to the little pile of pups. The little things were almost exact clones of Fluffy except one had white noses, another had white paws, and the third seemed to be the exact opposite of it's siblings: all white except the noses and paws. He didn't even want to know what Hagrid bred Fluffy with.

"And you said you had an idea for the kids?" Harry asked, dreading the answer he was sure was going to come out of Hagrid's mouth.

"Ay! I knew as soon as I saw that there were three o' 'em they would make gre' protectors for the kids. Even more so if they grow up together," Hagrid told Harry, pushing the basket into Harry's arms and leading him to the front gate. "I'll come by to train 'em as they get bigger. Brin' 'em home to yer kids."

As soon as they got past the gate, Harry apparated home, not even realizing he did so until he stood in front of the house.

He left the basket on the porch and put a warming charm on it. He wasn't cruel enough to let the pups freeze.

"So, what did Hagrid want?" Hermione asked as Harry came in. Harry blinked in surprise at Ron and Hermione sitting at the table with Ginny before remembering all five of their kids were spending the day with their grandparents so Ron and Hermione were going to spend the day here.

Harry collapsed into one of the chairs at the table. "It seems Hagrid thought Fluffy would make a good daddy and bred him and when he had 3 pups he decided they would be great protectors for my kids," he responded weakly. "They are in a warming basket on the porch."

"Who's Fluffy?" Ginny asked. Harry was saved from answering by Ron bursting into laughter.

"I am glad you are his favorite and we only have two kids," Ron told Harry, bursting into more laughter. Harry promptly decided that best friends were overrated.

"Who's Fluffy?" Ginny repeated.

Someone kill him. This was not going to go over well. Where was Voldemort when you needed him?

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I hope you all enjoyed this little story! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
